villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Drizella Tremaine
Drizella Tremaine is one of the secondary antagonists in Disney's 12th full-length animated feature film Cinderella. She is the elder daughter of Lady Tremaine and elder sister of Anastasia Tremaine and Cinderella. She is portrayed as very jealous of Cinderella's success and beauty and often gets her into trouble. She is portrayed as haughty, bossy, abusive and highly disorganized. She was voiced by the late Rhoda Williams in the original film, and the late Russi Taylor in the sequels. In other media She is portrayed as haughty, abusive, and sadistically cruel. She sets so many bad examples of spitefulness towards Cinderella for her younger sister to follow, that between them Anastasia's the better of the two. Highly unorganized, and, in the Kingdom Hearts series, murderous, she is contemptuously envious of Cinderella's success and beauty and often gets her into trouble. Unlike her younger sister Anastasia, who changes her spiteful ways and develops into a kind and good-natured woman, Drizella remains mean-spirited and cruel, and never overcomes her hatred of Cinderella. She is also depicted as having slovenly eating habits in the third movie, where she samples the food and the wedding cake being prepared for her sister's wedding by shoving handfuls of it into her face and eating them noisily. In the sequels, though not in the original film, Drizella is essentially a younger version of her mother. Drizella and her mother constantly plot to ruin Cinderella and have no qualms about hurting her feelings. Lady Tremaine is well aware of her older daughter's harsh and cold-hearted – and even violent – mannerisms, and can trigger Drizella's anger with a mere handful of casually delivered words. In a particularly distressing scene in the original film, as Lady Tremaine and her daughters prepare to leave for the Prince's ball, Cinderella appears wearing her beautiful homemade gown. Lady Tremaine notes that Cinderella is wearing beads that belonged to Drizella, who rejected them on the claims she was sick of the sight of them. After Lady Tremaine casually points out to Drizella that the beads add a charming touch to the dress, Drizella flies into a rage and yanks the beads from Cinderella's neck, and along with Anastasia, lunges upon her stepsister and tears her gown to rags, leaving Cinderella devastated. Later on throughout the series, Drizella turns on Anastasia and torments her, being able to physically intimidate her. Although she seems to be awed by her during the story An Uncommon Romance, after Anastasia openly rebelled against their overbearing mother and told her she was in love with a baker of low-birth and that she was happier with him than she would ever be with the wealthy suitor Lady Tremaine had hoped she would encounter at another palace ball. Angered, Lady Tremaine stormed off, leaving Drizella stunned, though she sided with her mother and returned home with her. Unlike Anastasia, who eventually liberates herself from her mother's domination, Drizella obeys her mother's every order and schemes with her to undermine her hated stepsister, Cinderella, though they are foiled by Anastasia and as punishment, they are removed of their wealth and status and are reduced to working as scullery maids in Cinderella's palace. Like her mother and sister, she appears in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, playing the same role as in the original film. However, unlike in the films, she is very sadistic and is willing to murder Cinderella to prevent her from ever getting her happiness, and nearly succeeds with the Cursed Coach. However, Aqua manages to save her, and Drizella is hit by a firebomb alongside her mother and sister. She was voiced by Rhoda Williams in the original film and by Russi Taylor in the sequels. In the 2015 live-action version of Cinderella, the "z" in Drizella was replaced by an "s" to reflect the British stereotype. Drisella was portrayed by Sophie McShera. Like her mother and sister, Drizella left the kingdom with the Grand Duke never to return. While Drizella does not appear in Descendants 2, the film does feature her daughter, Dizzy, who is a hair stylist on the Isle of the Lost who helps Mal regain her familiar purple hair when she leaves Auradon. After the threat posed by Uma has been dealt with, Evie and Mal ask that Dizzy be the next 'villain kid' to be released from the Isle, with Dizzy expressing great enthusiasm for the offer. TV appearances House of Mouse Drizella makes several cameos, mostly sitting with Anastasia and Lucifer. She is also one of the villains to take over the House of Mouse in Mickey's House of Villains. After Mickey defeats Jafar, Drizella then flees out of the House with the all of the other villains. Once Upon a Time Drizella appears as one of the main antagonists of the seventh season of ABC's Once Upon a Time, portrayed by Adelaide Kane. Video game appearances Drizella appears alongside her mother as an antagonist in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. This act, however, causes a firebomb to drop on the three women, blowing them away. Drizella appears as a character in the videogame Disney Princess. Trivia *Drizella's voice actress in the sequels, the late Russi Taylor was also the voice of Minnie Mouse and the Fairy Godmother. *In the 2015 live action remake, she is known as Drisella Tremaine (or Drisella for short). Navigation Category:Female Category:Greedy Category:Siblings Category:Envious Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Dimwits Category:Conspirators Category:TV Show Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Related to Hero Category:Love Rivals Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Imprisoned Category:Wealthy Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Golddiggers Category:Right-Hand Category:Wrathful Category:Psychological Abusers Category:In Love Category:Outcast Category:Egotist Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Thief Category:Arrogant Category:Crossover Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Incompetent Category:Minion Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Aristocrats Category:Neutral Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Rivals